Beauty and the Were-Echidna (Version 2)
A gift for Bubbles8218. Cast Belle: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Maria (Belle's sister): Sally Acorn and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Beast: Knuckles the Were-Echidna (OC Sonic the Hedgehog character) Adam: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles “Tails” Prower (Their monster forms are a Werehog and a Werefox, and unlike Knuckles, he and Tails are more kinder, especially after Knuckles and Amy came to like her) Gaston: Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra with Eggman: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) and Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Lefou: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; they'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts: Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes; He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed; His enchanted form is a roadrunner in Zak Young's outfit and he'll turn into a superhero roadrunner again at the end) Cogsworth: Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is a naked rooster and he'll turn into a feathered rooster again at the end) Extra with Rev and Foghorn: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is a naked duck and he'll turn into a feathered duck again at the end as well) Mrs. Potts: Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes; Her enchanted form is a rabbit and she'll turn into Queen Miranda from "Sofia the First" at the end) Extra with Lola: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes; His enchanted form is a rabbit and he'll turn into King Roland II from "Sofia the First" at the end as well) Chip: Sofia (Sofia the First; Her enchanted form is a rabbit and she'll turn into a human at the end) Fifi: Bia Jetstream (Loonatics Unleashed; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is a fairy in Crysta's outfit and wings and she'll turn into a human girl in Lola Bunny's tank top, shorts, gloves, sneakers, and purple scrunchie at the end as well) Wardrobe: Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Her enchanted form is an Alicorn and she'll turn into a human at the end) Wardrobe's husband: Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; His enchanted form is a stallion and he'll turn into a human at the end) Sultan: Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat; His enchanted form is a squirrel kitten and he'll turn into a normal kitten at the end) Maurice: Crash and Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Phillipe: Maximus (Tangled) Wolves: Various tigers Enchantress: Moana Monsieur d'Arque: Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Good villagers: Anna, Kristoff (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Merida (Brave), Wreck-It Ralph, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, (Big Hero 6) The Mane Seven, The Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bimbettes: Scarlett, Sammy, and Sky (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Various villains Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Amy, Cosmo, and Sally's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Crash and Tawna Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles Propose to Amy, Cosmo, and Sally/Amy, Cosmo, and Sally Become Knuckles' Prisoners Chapter 4: Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Sonic, Tails, and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Tiger Attack Chapter 7: Crash and Tawna Continue on Alone/Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Amy and Knuckles Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Were-Echidna Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Were-Echidna Chapter 11: Amy, Cosmo, and Sally Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Were-Echidna Version) Chapter 13: Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails Vs. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Were-Echidna (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Were-Echidna: The Enchanted Christmas (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies